<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet and Salty by PendragonQueen09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448123">Sweet and Salty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09'>PendragonQueen09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating a banana, Fluff, Fluffy, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, Remus is a brat, dee is just trying to survive, demus - Freeform, dom/sub mechanics, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftercare fic where Remus enjoys a forbidden snacc and Janus is just trying to take care of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet and Salty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I drew a pic of Re covered in cum on my nsfw blog pen-sins and I posted it to a chat and one of my friends made the comment of basically "what if Dee punishes Re for swallowing his cum" and this fluff arrived rather quickly<br/>Picture here<br/>https://pen-sins.tumblr.com/post/616803607029940224/just-some-implied-demus-bc-i-cant-really-post-it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck that, spitters are quitters-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Remus, </em> how many times do I have to tell you <em> not </em> to swallow my cum?!  It is <em> far </em> too salty to be healthy, spit it <em> out!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Rebelliously, Remus closed his lips and swallowed.  Janus let out a stream of curses, pulling the other side up to stand on shaky legs, and Remus opened his mouth, lolling out his tongue happily.  The glare Janus sent him was <em> delicious </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine.  <em> Fine </em> .  You want to keep disobeying me?  No more sucking my cocks until you learn to <em> behave </em>," Janus hissed, but Remus ignored him in favor of tracing his thumb across his cum covered cheek from Janus' other cock.  He barely put the tip in his mouth before Janus was slapping his hand away, forcing a whine out of Remus' throat.  "What did I say?  Repeat it, Remus."</p><p> </p><p>"No sucking your thick juicy cocks until I learn how to be a good boy," Remus pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Close enough.  Now lay on the bed and stay put whilst I go get water, something to clean up with, and snacks."</p><p> </p><p>The dark creativity's pout only grew, but he listened reluctantly, climbing up and flopping back on the bed, quietly muttering to himself once Janus had left.</p><p> </p><p>"It was just one swallow," he frowned in annoyance.  "It's not like the salt is gonna kill me.  What a bitch."  His eyes fell sideways, blinking at the door before he shifted on the bed to get off.  He swiped his thumb across his cheek again to actually swallow a second time, shuddering in scrumptious revulsion at the taste as he rose to his feet, leaning on the bed and sucking on his thumb before hobbling a little too carelessly to the door.</p><p> </p><p>He was fully naked, but he strode out without a care in the world, wandering towards the kitchen.  Remus peeked his head around the corner only to squeak as he saw Janus standing there- as if <em> expecting </em>him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi bitch," Remus tried, smiling bashfully, and Janus only quirked a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"You just can't follow the rules, can you?" Janus asked rhetorically just before scooping his other up bridal style- much to Remus' protests.</p><p> </p><p>"I can walk just fine, fucker!" He insisted, slapping Janus' chest with his palm.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't believe you can.  That is, after all, why I so clearly instructed you to remain on the bed, and yet here you are.  You silly thing, so needy for my attention."  The comment finally made Remus blush, dropping his gaze and slowing his struggle.  Janus looked at him with a leery eye for a moment.  "And so cute for it, too.  It's a pity such an adorable face was granted such an abhorrent personality."</p><p> </p><p>"You could have had Roman," Remus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"And deal with an arrogance that rivals my own?  Darling, the commons would be nothing but war.  Think before you speak."</p><p> </p><p>"You love me."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't remind me," Janus rolled his eyes fondly, but he pressed a soft kiss to a clean part of Remus' forehead, adjusting his hold on the other so his legs were wrapped around Janus' waist.  "Hold this, will you?" The man asked, handing Remus an apple with his free hand before a banana, then a water bottle before he left the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"You should carry me around like this after sex more often.  It's comfy, and you smell like sweat."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well, you smell like my cum, so I believe we're even.  And I won't carry you around regularly unless you get dressed after our activities, you know this."</p><p> </p><p>"Clothing is for the weak."</p><p> </p><p>"Says the man being carried."</p><p> </p><p>"It's <em> comfy </em>," Remus repeated poutily, and Janus chuckled as he turned into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>Of course Remus' traitorous cheeks had to flush brighter at that.</p><p> </p><p>Janus wetted a cloth before setting a whiny Remus on the toilet seat.  He took the banana, apple, and bottle away before carefully running the warm cloth over his skin, wiping away the cum still on his cheeks with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you swallow more?"</p><p> </p><p>"I like feeling filthy, inside and out."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a handful."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm your handful," Remus purred, closing his eyes and leaning into the cloth on his cheek.  He cracked one open as Janus didn't move for a second, quirking a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes.  I suppose you are,"  The other finally responded, and Remus' heart stuttered disgustingly at his smile as Janus continued to clean him.</p><p> </p><p>When he was finished, he dumped the rag in a laundry basket and lifted Remus once more- who grabbed for the three prizes they had also left the room for- and carried him back to the bedroom, where he laid him on the bed and pressed a long kiss to his lips before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep that up, you'll make me horny again," Remus puffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Utterly insatiable," Janus rolled his eyes, scooting Remus up to sit and holding the water bottle to his lips.  "Drink.  Slowly, now."</p><p> </p><p>For once, Remus obeyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Banana or apple?" Janus asked, and Remus smirked, pointing to the banana.  Janus posed to snap the stem, but before he could-</p><p> </p><p>"That's not how you do it," Remus gasped as he pulled away from his water.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear, Remus, if you tell me to open it from the other end like Virgil-"</p><p> </p><p>"Gods no," the dark creativity snatched the fruit from Janus' grasp, holding it with two hands on either end.  He then bit into the outer shell like a corn on the cob, causing Janus to visibly wince.</p><p> </p><p>"That cannot taste good."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine.  Moreover, look, easy peel!" Remus exclaimed, taking the whole banana out of its shell through the middle opening.</p><p> </p><p>Janus took a bite of his apple, apparently not impressed.</p><p> </p><p>Remus frowned before grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Double D, wanna see something cool?" Remus asked before shifting onto his knees and closer towards Janus.  The snake didn't respond, but Remus bent down anyway with his snack, right where Janus' cocks would be if his pants were off.  </p><p> </p><p>The dark creativity glanced up with long lashes and a smirk before leaning forward, deep throating the banana in one go.  He had the marvelous wonder of both hearing Janus growl and feeling the vibrations through the man's thighs before he pulled back, licking his lips and the now slimy banana that, spectacularly, hadn't snapped into two down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Have I earned a round two?"  Remus asked eagerly, voice husky, and Janus' eyes fluttered shut in a splendid view for Remus of regaining control over himself.</p><p> </p><p>"No, but I might just lower your sentence of sucking my dicks for swallowing my cum.  <em> If </em> you can promise you won't do it again."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a deal!" Remus exclaimed, licking his lips and biting the tip of the banana, causing Janus to wince once more.</p><p> </p><p>They both knew it was certainly not a deal, and Remus was definitely going to continue with his forbidden snack, but Janus decided to let it go… just this once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Narrator voice: "it was not, just this once, either"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>